The present invention relates to the garment and accessory industry for human and animal clothing and baggage.
As technology increases, and weapons become more commonplace, people and animals are subjected to increased risk of injury from accidental or intentional puncture wounds from projectile objects such as bullets, knives, or shards of metal or glass from exploding objects.
It would be useful to have objects for protecting people and animals from puncture wounds from projectile objects.